PhpMyAdmin
| frequently updated = yes | programming language = PHP, XHTML, CSS, JavaScript | operating system = Kros-plätform | language = Multilingual (72) | genre = Web database management | license = GNU General Public License 2 | website = }} History / Histori / 歷史 Tobias Ratschiller, then an IT consultant and later founder of the software company Maguma, started to work on a PHP-based web front-end to MySQL in 1998, inspired by MySQL-Webadmin. He gave up the project (and phpAdsNew, of which he was also the original author) in 2000 because of lack of time. By that time, phpMyAdmin had already become one of the most popular PHP applications and MySQL administration tools, with a large community of users and contributors. In order to coordinate the growing number of patches, a group of three developers registered The phpMyAdmin Project at SourceForge and took over the development in 2001. SourceForge hosts the software download. Before version 4, which uses Ajax extensively to enhance usability, the software used HTML frames. Milestone releases |} Features Features provided by the program include: # Web interface # MySQL database management # Import data from CSV and SQL # Export data to various formats: CSV, SQL, XML, PDF (via the TCPDF library), ISO/IEC 26300 - OpenDocument Text and Spreadsheet, Word, Excel, LaTeX and others # Administering multiple servers # Creating PDF graphics of the database layout # Creating complex queries using Query-by-Example (QBE) # Searching globally in a database or a subset of it # Transforming stored data into any format using a set of predefined functions, like displaying BLOB-data as image or download-link # Live charts to monitor MySQL server activity like connections, processes, CPU/Memory usage, etc. Current status The software, which is currently available in 72 languages, is maintained by The phpMyAdmin Project. Similar products Another very similar tool, phpPgAdmin, provides similar functionality for PostgreSQL. It originally started as a fork of phpMyAdmin, but now has a completely different code base. There is a similar lightweight tool for managing MySQL databases called Adminer (previously phpMinAdmin), which has all the basic features of phpMyAdmin, but consists of only one PHP file. miniMySQLAdmin lightweight alternative to phpMyAdmin in one file. Chive was a MySQL database management tool intended as an alternative to phpMyAdmin, but active development and support was ended in July 2014 In äddiçionol, bikos problèms in phpMyAdmin, yusas nau maigreit from phpMyAdmin tu MySQL Workbench. Päkeij root@bkgovsrv1:~# apt-get install phpmyadmin 正在讀取套件清單... 完成 正在重建相依關係 正在讀取狀態資料... 完成 下列的額外套件將被安裝： * javascript-common * libjs-mootools * libmcrypt4 * php5-mcrypt * wwwconfig-common 建議套件： * libmcrypt-dev * mcrypt * mysql-server * postgresql-client * apache * apache-ssl 下列【新】套件將會被安裝： # javascript-common # libjs-mootools # libmcrypt4 # php5-mcrypt # phpmyadmin # wwwconfig-common 升級 0 個，新安裝 6 個，移除 0 個，有 0 個未被升級。 需要下載 4,001kB 的套件檔。 此操作完成之後，會多佔用 15.2MB 的磁碟空間。 是否繼續進行 Y/n？y #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe wwwconfig-common 0.2.1 22.8kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe javascript-common 6 3,766B #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe libjs-mootools 1.2.3-1 171kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe libmcrypt4 2.5.8-3 87.4kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe php5-mcrypt 5.2.6-0ubuntu2 16.7kB #下載: http://archive.ubuntu.com karmic/universe phpmyadmin 4:3.2.2.1-1 3,699kB 取得 4,001kB 用了 1min 16s (52.3kB/s) 正在預先設定套件 ... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 wwwconfig-common。 （正在讀取資料庫 ... 系統目前共安裝了 236341 個檔案和目錄。） 正在解開 wwwconfig-common （從 .../wwwconfig-common_0.2.1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 javascript-common。 正在解開 javascript-common （從 .../javascript-common_6_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libjs-mootools。 正在解開 libjs-mootools （從 .../libjs-mootools_1.2.3-1_all.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 libmcrypt4。 正在解開 libmcrypt4 （從 .../libmcrypt4_2.5.8-3_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 php5-mcrypt。 正在解開 php5-mcrypt （從 .../php5-mcrypt_5.2.6-0ubuntu2_amd64.deb）... 選取了原先未被選取的套件 phpmyadmin。 正在解開 phpmyadmin （從 .../phpmyadmin_4%3a3.2.2.1-1_all.deb）... 正在進行 doc-base 的觸發程式 ... Processing 1 added doc-base file(s)... Registering documents with scrollkeeper... 正在進行 man-db 的觸發程式 ... 正在設定 wwwconfig-common (0.2.1) ... 正在設定 javascript-common (6) ... 正在設定 libjs-mootools (1.2.3-1) ... 正在設定 libmcrypt4 (2.5.8-3) ... 正在設定 php5-mcrypt (5.2.6-0ubuntu2) ... 正在設定 phpmyadmin (4:3.2.2.1-1) ... dbconfig-common: writing config to /etc/dbconfig-common/phpmyadmin.conf Creating config file /etc/dbconfig-common/phpmyadmin.conf with new version Creating config file /etc/phpmyadmin/config-db.php with new version dbconfig-common: flushing administrative password 正在進行 libc-bin 的觸發程式 ... ldconfig deferred processing now taking place # See also / Si osou / 參看 * Comparison of database tools * MySQL Workbench References / Riforenses / 參考資料 External link / Ikstörnol liŋk / 外部連結 * *phpMyAdmin source code on GitHub *phpMyAdmin documentation on Readthedocs *phpMyAdmin demo server *phpMyAdmin translation project on Weblate Category:Free software programmed in PHP Category:Kros-plätform libörol softwär Category:MySQL Category:Database administration tools Category:PHP programming language Category:Linuks päkeij